


Trust, treacle and truth

by Vampiry



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Chinese Language, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-17
Updated: 2015-01-19
Packaged: 2018-01-19 18:06:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1479127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vampiry/pseuds/Vampiry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Annatar和Celebrimbor在第二紀元時共度的三百年時光。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Bug很多，歡迎指正  
> 第一次開Slim坑...低調耕，請勿公開轉載，感謝

 

納國斯隆德的影子變得更長，也更黑暗了。

一切看似逐漸歸位。在Orodreth的加冕典禮上，Celebrimbor始終沒有上前去，即便只是試圖說上一個字。他只是一直遠遠的看著，儘管他同時仍知道這樣有失禮節。艾爾達子民的哀痛和憤怒太濃烈，以至於在這明明應該歡慶的場合，卻沒有一位精靈露出由衷的笑容來。他們懊悔自己居然是如此盲目，直到失去了他們仁慈的Felagund王……誓言的毒害早已像煙塵一樣的鑽進肺腑之中，痛得使人無法思考。

 

Celebrimbor說不出自己感到多麼羞愧——當Orodreth下令驅逐Curufin和Celegorm，而他們卻高昂著頭，帶著依然跋扈張狂的驕傲神態離去的時候——他的眼球彷彿乾澀的無法轉動，最後他對自己的父親說：「您的行為使我蒙羞。」走到這步田地，拒絕跟隨自己的父輩一同離開，從此形同陌路，是Celebrimbor所能做出最有尊嚴、同時也最為忘義的選擇。再怎麼說，他們畢竟幹下了這些事，但再怎麼說，他也畢竟是他最近的血親，是他的家人。

身為親族的事實將永遠不會改變——就如同所有的誓言。是的，血緣即是束縛。就像那個使得Finrod喪生的誓言：前來索取應得的回報的人是Barahir之子；又或者像是那個折磨著Feanor眾子的誓言：付出了一切代價的人將是他的七個兒子。一切彼此捆綁著，直到他們的靈魂歸至西方的盡頭，或者如同他的血，裏頭永遠流淌偉大的Feanor的一部份靈魂。

 

Orodreth在典禮結束後，帶著猶豫前去與Celebrimbor交談。不是什麼重要的話題，他理解那只是些寒暄，Celebrimbor卻終究在壓抑許久後忍不住為自己的失禮道歉。他在對方詢問的眼神下平和的解釋，說：或許短時間內，他無法以一如既往的態度面對Orodreth，「我們都需要一些時間。」Felagund王的姪子——如今的王位所有者——一時半刻沒有回應。Orodreth注視著他，沈吟了片刻，最後他伸出手拍了拍他的肩膀。然而隨後說出口的話語卻仍帶著謹慎，甚至可以說是略微生疏。「我相信我們都感到很遺憾。」他說。Orodreth倒不是不知道Felagund王與眼前的Curufin之子是非常交好的朋友，可是當他注視著那與他罪惡多端的父親終究有所相似的臉，卻不能阻止自己想起那些陰狠的背叛。

「幸好身為首生子女，我們擁有最多的就是時間。」Orodreth最後又說。像是掩飾自己的不自在，或者試圖安撫。就讓時間前行吧。他在心裡頭這樣想。

就讓時間前行。

 

Orodreth離開了。他還有許多事情要辦，Garadriel則在不久後重新出現在大廳裡，並且徑直走向了Celebrimbor。儘管她在一陣子以前就開始長期奔波在外，以至於他們相聚的時間越來越少，不過如今她回返前來參加自己兄長的葬禮，以及姪子的加冕典禮，倒也不是什麼新鮮事。基於他們之間穩固的友誼，她曾私底下告訴過Celebrimbor，她和她的丈夫Celeborn正在尋找一方適合自己的疆土。  
他們舉杯啜飲，卻是一時無語。Celebrimbor隱約知曉陰影已經籠罩了納國斯隆德。奪竄、背棄，與灑在異鄉的親族的血，讓維拉的憤怒無法止歇，他們所背負詛咒更是越發沈重。

「你是你，你父親是你父親，Telperinquar[1]。」  
在他安靜的品嘗著飲入的酒時，Garadriel鄭重緩慢的開口告訴他。

 

Celebrimbor卻不作聲。他稍微放下了酒杯，忍不住苦笑出來。

以眼前這名美麗的親戚遠近馳名的智慧，如今卻說出這樣拙劣的安慰之語，事實上正暴露了她同樣無法原諒、並徹底憎恨著Crurfin和Celegorm的所做所為。而這使他感到無以言說的一陣痛苦，像是一把鐵錘敲打在他的心上。  
Celebrimbor將酒一飲而儘。然後他溫和的回應她：「我知道。謝謝妳，Nerwen[2]。」

 

事實上他是試圖結束對話。然而，一如往常的，Galadriel沒有因為他終止話題的暗示而停止。相反的，她話鋒一轉，說：「Telpe，我打算一直往東方去。」

「……」  
這話使得Celebrimbor不得不抬起頭來。他愕然的看向對方，幾乎要以為這是一個玩笑，而Galadriel深邃美麗的眼眸裡帶著一絲激動和堅硬，與他眼裡稍縱即逝的火星相觸。他於是知道對方絕對沒有一絲戲謔。他不住微微偏了偏頭，輕皺起眉確認：「妳想要往東遷？」

「是的，這將會是必然。」Galadriel說。  
她的雙眼焦距變得迷離，他們在空蕩的風裡閱讀著許多事，許多的預兆，遠不止於眼前所見。

 

Celebrimbor回過神來。

而這麼短短一眨眼， 浮 生 若 夢 。

 

如今的Garadriel穿著一身雪白的長袍。她的模樣些微的變了。似乎變得更強大，也更美麗，更哀愁。  
這一次她並沒有站在燈火璀璨的大廳，而是佇立於毀滅的貝爾蘭邊緣。眼前是一片海，她的身影背著陸岸的方向，進入他的眼裡。這一眼凝視彷彿反響著許多年前——是三百年，還是五百年？  
無論如何，她終於再一次出現在這裡。他們沈默著，替早已消逝的納國斯隆德送葬，替整個貝爾蘭送葬。沒有人歌唱悼念，悲傷太重也太濃，無從反應。

第一紀元就這樣結束了。

 

Celebrimbor忍不住深吸一口氣，細細咀嚼著喉間發澀的苦楚。他感受到一股木然。即便是Finrod家族的衰亡、Feanor眾子的消逝、納國斯隆德被龍所盤踞，抑或是自己祖父耗盡了靈魂的造物，正在面臨的毀滅末路——再沒有一件事能夠進入他的心裡。他們像是一片裂開的枯葉，自此做鳥獸散。

他跟隨殘黨流亡在孤寂的原野上，居無定所，露宿在樹與草的懷抱裡。然後生命延續的呼與吸之間，七百個年頭過去了。他唯獨理解一件事：精靈寶鑽再也不在了。而追求祖父曾經的傑出與榮光，也成了Celebrimbor內心深處碰不得的渴望——畢竟它替他們帶來了如此龐大的憂傷。

然後直到如今。  
自納國斯隆德沈沒後，這是Celebrimbor第三次見到Galadriel。

 

「Sauron的陰影重新出現在那裡，在我與Celeborn行於南努爾湖附近之時，」Galadriel開口便對他這樣說。  
於她而言，直截了當的說出真相一向是理所當然之事。然而這話卻令Celebrimbor不住一顫。他心裡清楚，她必定前來兌現她的承諾。而果不其然，Galadriel繼續說了下去：

「我們將前去東方的伊利雅德一帶，」她說。  
「也許迷霧山脈的周遭會是最後的落腳之處。迷霧山脈東側凱薩督姆的矮人將是我們的朋友。他們不同於諾格羅德的矮人，對我們並沒有敵意——而我們也應當是如此。」

「……那麼，妳打算帶領多少子民去那裡？一百個，一千個，或者是上萬個？」Celebrimbor最後這樣問她。

 

事實上這都不是他想知道的答案。其實他也能猜測得到，她口中即將說出的話語會是什麼。畢竟她確實一直都知道，他們將沒有容身之處。唯獨待這因著Morgoth的欺瞞與挑撥所導致的悲歌徹底終結，而在那之前、他們勢必要違逆愛，違逆信任，也違逆自己。他們或許能夠跨越冰原，航過洶湧黑暗的冷海，卻無法熬過既定的命運與衰亡所落下的那道黑色鐵幕。

 

「你應該跟我們一起走，Telpe。」

Galadriel握住他的手，定定的凝視眼前Feanor之孫那雙鐵灰色的雙眼。她知道他們終將面臨巨大的磨難，必須要團結起來，而諾多精靈已經不容許更多的疏離和分裂了。

Celebrimbor不說二話，只是因著這句話，對她露出了一抹悵然而坦白的微笑。

 

然而心裡的羞愧，與一股沒來由的孤獨，卻洶湧的吞沒了他。

 

 

...TBC 

 

[01] Telperinquar：Celebrimbor的昆雅名。儘管此時期的通用語應當已是辛達語（且有著庭葛王所頒布的禁止昆雅語的禁令），然而昆雅語還是會被諾多貴族/王族等所使用。  
[02] Nerwen：Garadriel的母名。


	2. Chapter 2

他們一路往東。這一支浩大的隊伍中，大部分的成員是原本生活在伊利雅德的埃爾達子民，不過也有另一部分是原本成群遊蕩在森林之中的南多精靈。而這群南多精靈中，只有極少數對他們將前去的遠方感到雀躍與好奇。畢竟他們在從前跟隨維拉的大遠行途中退出，並從未越過山脈，因此大部分的南多精靈，都對這樣的長程遷徙再度感到些許不安和躁動。

這些「返回者」(those who turn back) 會歸於Galadriel的統籌之下，老實說令Celebrimbor感到非常驚訝。但隨即他轉念一想，美麗的Galadriel確實擁有一顆智慧、堅毅的心，他回憶起她那時對他所說的：「迷霧山脈東側凱薩督姆的矮人將是我們的朋友。他們不同於諾格羅德的矮人，對我們並沒有敵意——而我們也應當如此。」

正是，我們也應當如此。他在心裡默念。

 

長久的年歲過去，她已經不是那個當初懷著激情與理想離開了維林諾的、年輕的艾爾達了。當然早已開始以一個領導者的責任自居。他們都是獨身站在這塊土地上。只有一件有目共睹的事實，那就是所有尚有良知的種族之間，已經開始產生前所未有的團結的渴望。而這正是他們最迫切需要的。

 

騎上馬的時候，Celebrimbor想起了他離開納國斯隆德的那日。  
那是一個雨天，Orodreth卻仍親自前來送行。納國斯隆德的精靈王如今早徹底斷絕了與Feanor眾子的關係，也不再允許他的人民參加任何對外的戰事。因此他眼下沒有任何仗要打，騎上了他乖順的駿馬，陪Celebrimbor走了一小段路。  
王事先早已知道Celebrimbor打算離開他的國家——又或者說，這一切都是可預見的。即便那已是Celebrimbor和Galadriel的重逢過後近五十年後的事，或者甚至與他們當時的對話無關，但他理解他終究還是會離開這裡。事情走進了定局。  
選擇的重量，將道路削成了一座狹窄的橋。

Celebrimbor記得Orodreth那時給了他一個禮貌的握別。「Elen caluva tielyanna [3]」他說。『願星光照耀你的前路。』  
聞言Celebrimbor輕輕勾起了嘴角。他不會料想得到，在遙遠的以前或以後，Celebrimbor將不止一次聽到別人這麼談論自己：Crurfin之子，Feanor當今唯一倖存的直系血脈，他和他的父輩最為相似的地方，除了一雙巧手、以及堅毅俊美的臉龐以外，最為命定的一部份，便是他無從捨棄的驕傲的靈魂。

而最後他們走到了道路的邊緣。他對Orodreth微微低下了頭，作為致歉和道別。  
「Elen caluva tielyanna .」他以沈穩的聲線，向Orodreth重複了同樣的祝福。

 

豈知這句話，便是永訣。

 

 

這趟遷徙非常的漫長，然而並不特別艱困。沒有深不見底的黑色大海，也沒有尖銳凍人的寒冷平原，只是不斷延展的荒野和森林。就連半獸人的數量也不多。  
他們慶幸於這樣的好運，有些精靈更擅自將這份運氣當作是維拉表達寬恕的眷顧。自從Morgoth潰敗之後，這些醜陋的生物都窩囊的躲進了它們的老巢裏頭，或者被趕儘殺絕了。雖然仍然有些不可避免的零星戰鬥，Celebrimbor也參與了其中的一部分。不過直到他本能性的斬殺了十數隻半獸人後，才突然發覺自己的劍已經很久沒有出鞘了。

他們在中途碰到了一些辛達精靈，似乎是從南方的森林前來平野巡邏遊獵，驅逐那些東奔西逃的半獸人殘黨。那些辛達精靈因Galadriel的金髮而釋出了一定程度的善意，並且就事論事地告訴他們，在這一帶山林中充滿了礦脈，有許多矮人穿梭在山裡。「如果你們要通過的話，也許會碰上一些。」對此Galadriel倒是顯得很高興，這正在她的意料之中。

她偏過頭，低聲對她的丈夫Celeborn說了些話，而後向那些辛達族道了謝。Celebrimbor注意到Celeborn的表情變得有些微妙，但仍是對妻子的話語點了點頭，表示他的理解。

 

「大多應該是凱薩督姆的矮人。」  
在那些辛達族人離去後，Galadriel對Celebrimbor說。

Celebrimbor知道她想表達的是什麼：他們已經離目的地很近了。Galadriel曾說過，她勢必要尋找一個能夠與別的族群互相聯繫的地點來建造他們的據點，而那座城市，將會是一座堅強的守望之城。如今她也將要如願。  
矮人將在東面，而精靈在西面。由Morgoth所拉高聳立的迷霧山脈切開平整的土地，將被不死的侍衛所駐守，直到疲倦的軀體為火焰所燃盡枯竭。

 

在數個月後，他們的隊伍浩浩蕩蕩的穿過了險峻的卡蘭拉斯山。正如這漫漫的長路上碰見的矮人、與一些四處遊蕩的精靈所口述的那樣，紅角隘口的周遭並不平和，四處都埋伏著零星半獸人與邪惡的魔物。幸好，自Morgoth潰敗後，這些魔物的力量也已經大不如前。Celebrimbor幾乎是玩笑性的拿牠們來試刀。他在各種地點都能鑄造出武器，在這一帶有許多屬於矮人們的鎔爐，他們非常樂意借用給這些初來乍到的艾爾達們。而且矮人們顯然對於有著如此高超鑄造技巧的Celebrimbor感到非常好奇，甚至是喜愛，以至於在他們抵達目的地以前，這名巧匠的名字就已經傳進了矮人的國度。

這個日後被人類稱為和林、而被精靈們稱作伊瑞詹的美麗山中淨土，在Galadriel、Celeborn和Celebrimbor的共同整頓下，築起了一座名為Ost-in-Edhil的壯麗之城。雄偉的城門與精緻的雕刻，卻又仿若能與岩石山脈、以及奔流的河水合為一體。這座城的絕大部分都是由Celebrimbor所設計。而他與其他幾位設計者心中那股無以名狀的渴望，將它設計成了像是堤里安的模樣——倒不是完完全全的一模一樣，可是只要看著，便會湧起懷念與動容。然而他們都不禁感傷了起來，那座處於大海與天空交會彼處的白色城池，如今或許再也見不到了。於是已經逝去的，現在又變得栩栩如生。[4]

 

這個時刻——在更久以後他不禁這樣回憶起來——是的，就像是另一種必然。驅使著結局的巨大推移，像是海被悄悄的傾倒，使得白船一路往西去。

 

當伊瑞詹終於興建起了它壯闊的城市，Celebrimbor的胸臆中，卻隨之湧起了巨大的漠然與孤寂。他於此才真正理解，他想創造出來的東西遠遠不止如此。他想起了仁慈的Felagund王的死，然後他隨之想起他的父親。最後他想起他的祖父，Feanor。自此再也無法平息。

 

 

..TBC

 

[3]精靈語：願星光照耀你的前路  
[4]引用自歌德的


	3. Chapter 3

在各種各樣的因素之下，Galadriel成了這裡主要的領導者。其中最大的原因之一是，Celeborn對矮人一點好感也沒有，儘管理智上他明白凱薩督姆的矮人和諾格羅德的矮人毫無瓜葛，但一想到要和凱薩督姆的矮人代表進行任何一場談判或者協商，都使這名Tingol王的親戚感到渾身不自在。

在矮人剛開始頻繁與伊瑞詹建立起了貿易與友好的關係時，Celeborn甚至因此有很長一段時間幾乎足不出戶；或者完全相反，騎上馬跑得遠遠的。相較之下，Celebrimbor和凱薩督姆的矮人們倒是建立起了極其友善的關係。隨著貿易的開放，他們開始彼此交流各種鍛造與產製器物的技術，也共同發展出了眾多新穎的鍛造工具。許多隨行的諾多工匠漸漸加入，這段重要的情誼使得Celebrimbor的心理重新開始感到滿足與快樂。

那股突然滿溢而出、龐大沈重的孤寂感，突然又戲謔的消失了。簡直就像是Ulmo一不小心掀起的一陣無心波濤，如今再次順從的回歸寬深的大海之中。維拉在上——Celebrimbor不禁自嘲的笑了出來。同時卻又因此鬆了一口氣。

 

在他們建成了伊瑞詹的兩年後，矮人們終於正式帶來了他們的壓箱之寶。在一陣陣快活有力的唱和中，矮人排成一列隊伍，浩浩蕩蕩的將三個巨大的箱子一路從山的對面扛了過來。

「莫非又是某種有著格勞龍裝飾的物品。」Celebrimbor在發現一旁的Celebron再次板起了一張臉的時候，忍不住對他開了個玩笑。如今這些矮小卻強壯的民族正穿越整片蓊綠的草原，朝著Ost-in-Edhil的高聳大門緩緩前進。而身為伊瑞詹的三位領導者，他們自然是合乎禮節的站在門前寬敞的白色階梯上，親自迎接這些遠道而來的客人。  
面對這句玩笑話，Celebron以一個不置可否的眼神回望Celebrimbor，朝他勾起一個扭曲的苦笑。Galadriel就站在他們身旁。她一向是領頭的那個。她率先走上前，對陸續抵達的矮人們致以歡迎之意，隨後便領著他們的矮人朋友前往了House of the Mirdain——Ost-in-Edhil以她極度的堂皇、繁華與美麗著稱的，日後將名聞遐邇整個中土大陸的珠寶大廳。

他們圍繞在一旁，注視著矮人們卸下沈重的箱子。沒有人真正知道裡面有些什麼。正當Celebrimbor試圖從任何一個縫隙看看這些神秘的禮物到底長什麼模樣時，Galadriel的聲音響了起來。「我想接下來是你的專業了，Telperinquar。」她說。  
Celebrimbor回過頭看向她，正巧望見她對他報以一個微笑，託付絕對信任，而後便往旁邊讓了開來。Celebrimbor對她的方向點了下頭，沒有猶豫便隨之替補上前。  
當矮人們打開了箱子的瞬間，他也知道了，這確實是只有他才最為洞悉的事。

一種閃爍著低斂的光澤的、細碎的銀色金屬礦，就躺在那些箱子裡頭。滿滿的，甚至快要溢出來。這樣貴重的數量，一共三箱。

 

無論是精靈還是矮人們都安靜了下來。

 

他們在等待身為冶金匠之首的Celebrimbor做出第一個反應。然而，Celebrimbor卻發現自己幾乎說不出話來。他微微睜大的灰色眸子被那內斂的光所盈滿，『秘銀(Mithril)』——當今最偉大的工匠不禁輕聲重複著這個詞。清脆的字音在脣舌間彈跳消失。  
離他最近的矮人們稍微躁動起來，有些人立刻頻頻點頭，不過仍是眨也不眨的注視著他。精靈巧匠旁若無人一般，他伸出了手，修長的手指觸上了那些輕盈神秘且堅硬無比的銀色貴金屬，敬仰的描摹它們不成熟的形狀。冰冷的溫度從指尖竄入他的脊椎。

「雖然是粗製礦，但是含量卻很豐厚。Narvi，你們在哪裏找到了礦脈嗎？」他偏過頭，向一旁一名較為年長的矮人詢問。與其說是問句，倒不如說是個確認句。名叫Narvi的這名矮人是凱薩督姆的矮人中，鍛造技術同樣數一數二的長者，性格豪放友善，Celebrimbor在這兩年間已經和他建立了一定的友誼。  
對方聞言大笑出聲，褐色的大鬍子隨著他的動作有趣的震顫著。「果然識貨，沒錯！完全正確。就等你親眼去看看了，我的朋友。」  
Narvi說著，隨即探手往最近的箱中，撈起了滿滿的一把秘銀礦。

「這東西，輕如鴻毛、卻堅不可摧。沒有心，卻有著生命，聽得懂語言。看哪！朋友們！」  
矮人工匠大聲喝著，手中細碎的秘銀隨著他的動作一頓一揚，接著便像是雨點一樣，被奮力灑落在珠寶大廳的金色地板上。

「看哪！我們將能製造出非常了不起的東西！」

Celebrimbor發自內心的勾起一抹笑意。光輝落下了，那瞬間，灑落的礦石彷彿奏起了悅耳的樂音。

 

這種做法的效果超乎想像。他們所有人，所有站在這裡的人，彷彿全都清楚看見了這些礦石裏頭的生命之聲。矮人和精靈們毫無分別的、無法抑制興奮的竊竊私語起來。

Celebrimbor在嘈雜中握住了Narvi向自己伸來的友誼的手。他們相視而笑，他當下便決定，他要親自走訪一趟凱薩督姆——即日後著名的摩瑞亞。他要親眼看看那些美麗的秘銀礦脈，並從中創造出更多無法以言語言說的東西。矮人們知道這件事立刻歡欣鼓舞的歡迎他，Narvi更是大力保證，這趟凱薩督姆之旅，一定會讓他捨不得回到伊詹瑞。  
Celebrimbor忍俊不禁。「可別讓我失望了。」他半開玩笑的說。

 

臨走前，Celeborn千交代萬交代，要他千萬小心。「不要在矮人窩裡與任何一個矮人發生衝突，即使只是嘲笑他們的路太小或者屋頂太矮。」他這般嚴肅的告訴他。Celebrimbor同時在好笑與感激並存的複雜情緒中謝過了對方，而一旁的Galadriel則是以微妙的譴責眼神看了自己的丈夫一眼。

「我很開心我們和凱薩督姆的矮人相處融洽。而這也確實是你的天賦，你應當享受它。」Galadriel在送別的時候這樣對他說。

精靈女王一邊替他繫上他的最後一個包袱，裏頭裝著一些輕巧的鍛造工具，隨著掛上馬腹碰撞出清脆的叮噹聲。Celebrimbor於此時自然而然地握住了她正要收回身側的手。  
「謝謝妳，Nerwen，我會的。」他對Galadriel保證道。

 

在那個當下，Celebrombor便清楚對方真正想說的是什麼，因為在這片中土的世界，幾乎沒有任何事物能瞞過她的眼睛。

 

那些秘銀確實帶來了無價的可能性。『灰色的閃耀光塵』——正如其名，這種礦物永遠明亮，不會變黑變鏽，能夠製造出極好的防具。雖然自從遷徙到這裡之後，暫時沒有任何一位艾爾達再親眼見到Sauron的陰影遊走於山脈附近，但是防禦的本能仍舊讓他們與矮人合作打造了一些鎖甲或者馬甲。  
不過很快的，秘銀漸漸開始失去被打造成防具的用途，轉而開始大量用來製造輕巧精緻的各種器物。包括匕首、裝飾品、項鍊、戒指、髮式、或者用在建築與雕刻上。

然後最後，Celebrimbor和他的矮人朋友Narvi，一同從秘銀之中提煉出了一種嶄新的物質：伊希爾丁(ithildin)。

這種新的金屬就彷彿秘銀的生命寄居之處。唯有輕撫它們、並說出相應的咒文時，才會在月光下顯露出它的光彩。

 

他們將伊希爾丁融成高熱的液態，Celebrimbor寫成了精靈語的密文，然後將伊希爾丁融進文字裡，鑲在Narvi打造出來的凱薩督姆西門——也就是所謂的都靈之門上，以守望進入凱薩督姆王國的道路的安全。在這個世界的一切便是如此巧妙的彼此交織起來。Celebrimbor不會知道，在很久很久以後，將有一群矮小的哈比人，一位米斯蘭達，兩名人類，一名矮人，與一名精靈，帶著一個將被自己稱呼為Annatar的人所打造出來的至尊戒，對著這道門高聲喊出一句精靈語的「朋友」。

 

 

 

兩百年一晃眼的過去了。  
對精靈而言，這是一段不算長的時間，然而如斯的和平，卻是著實得來不易。

 

春日來臨，舉目望去碧草如茵，細小的白色花朵開得滿山遍野。春雨偶爾會拂過這片山巒中的明媚之地，帶來仿若迴盪之歌一般的細碎吟響。

 

Celebrimbor確實在凱薩督姆居住了一段時間，不過他在數年後還是回到了伊瑞詹來。Celeborn看起來似乎歷經了一段時間的悲觀，Galadriel對Celebrimbor倍感歉意的私下透露，她那過度緊張的丈夫差點以為他被矮人當成礦物丟進爐子裡融成渣了。Celebrimbor再也無法控制自己大笑出聲，同時真心的慶幸起他們是在Galadriel的房間裡談起這些事。而Galadriel隨後也非常樂意地接受了他一邊笑得嗆咳起來、一邊努力試圖挽救的道歉。

Celebrimbor和Galadriel喝上幾杯酒，聊了點各自的近況。從Galadriel愉快的語氣中，他得知伊瑞詹發展的非常好，民生優渥，和平安寧。同時秘銀與各種礦物也持續從山的另一端運來，進行著友好的交流與交易。他們位在林頓的親戚兼他們的諾多至高王Gil-Galad頻繁致信訪問，Celebrimbor也接到了許多封至高王寫給他本人的私人信函。精靈的王國也與海港之王瑟丹保持聯繫，他們的人持續監視著這附近一帶所有的山巒與平野，而令人高興的是，Sauron的勢力似乎是真的暫時消失在視野中——儘管這並不代表他們能掉以輕心。「至少現在我們有機會修養生息，這實在是值得慶祝的事。」最後Galadriel下了這個結論。  
「也許我們真的應該慶祝一番。」而Celebrimbor提議。

 

早在伊瑞詹建立不久後，因著需要一點私人空間的理由，Celebrimbor就向Galadriel要求了另一個位於王城城門之外的住處。那個美麗的房舍離王城的範圍有一點妥貼的距離，因此前去商討任何事情總是需要走一小段路。  
事實上，一直以來他都覺得這點距離並無所謂。反正如今伊瑞詹——不，應該是說整個迷霧山脈的谷地之中——尚且足夠安全。不過現在他終於親身體會到了這安排的不便。

當他們喝了將近五瓶酒，而這些美酒的後勁直到他走出王宮的城門才狡猾的湧現時，已經來不及回頭了。

 

Celebrimbor有些跌跌撞撞的下了幾道階梯，最後終於能夠借由扶住他的馬來穩住自己。他努力維持優雅，很高興他能夠順利且利落的翻上馬背。不過這樣的好心情沒有持續多久。當這匹漂亮的栗色母馬一撒腿走起來，一陣強烈的暈眩便差點讓他一個不穩滾下馬去。最後他只好認份的下來牽著馬走。  
Galadriel似乎也已經罕見的不慎醉倒。當他回過頭看向女王燈火通明的房間窗戶時，正好看見細心體貼的王宮管家悄聲替女王熄了燈。Celebrimbor無奈的笑笑，隨後卻又覺得這實在可說是滑稽了，於是他改而以帶點自嘲的愉快，低低的悶笑了幾聲。他的馬奇怪地看了看他。

 

這樣很好。

 

他突然荒謬的想著。  
真正能與自己交心的人，依舊是如此之少。

其實這點Galadriel也是一樣的，一個領導者的位置會將他們自群體裡獨立出來。然而，比起Celebrimbor面對不熟悉的人所表現出來的直白的疏離，Galadriel卻能夠把這種距離掌控的很好。

興許是Feanor家族的詛咒。他想。他痛苦於心裡高呼著不夠的渴望。在如斯和平、終於除卻了煙硝氣息的第二紀元，Celebrimbor卻突然發現自己不明白自己應該選定的定位。那些失去的榮耀、已被徹底貫徹的誓言。那些背棄了父親的場景所帶給他的魂牽夢縈的折磨，他自納國斯隆德出走的那一天——而最後他來到了這裡。

 

於是就在這樣的一個一切歸趨模糊與飄忽的歸途中，他註定遇上了一個完全不同的存在。

 

恍然間他想自己是看見了一縷金色。一陣金黃色的風，一個金黃色的人影。那人就這樣靜立在寬闊的伊瑞詹城的草原上。  
「……」  
Celebrimbor停了下來。馬兒也隨之停下，不安的噴吐氣息。但他沒有分心理會牠。迷惑的情緒讓他暫時失去了思考的動力。他不自覺凝視那個身影，高大、挺拔。但是同時，在星光下它輝煌又安靜、飽含著力量。並且——可畏。  
思及至此，他微微眯起眼，幾乎要以為那是酒醉的幻覺。當他出於本能，決定要後撤時，那人卻恰如其分的抓緊了這個剎那——微不足道的一秒刻印成永遠，扭轉成命定。他偏過了臉來，正巧和Celebrimbor對上了視線。

 

無意的風揚起來，不知為何愣住了的Celebrimbor直直地回望著他。不是矮人、不是艾爾達、也不是人類——他無意識的抬起手，撩開散落到眼前的黑色髮絲。他現在知道為什麼是金色了。他的頭髮明明是夕陽似的橙色與紅色，但是他有一雙金色的眼睛。

 

就像是不滅的一如之火。

 

 

...TBC


	4. Chapter 4

一陣來自異鄉信使的馬蹄聲，在晨光中來訪了伊瑞詹。

Celebrimbor自昏睡中緩慢喚回了意識。事實上現在意識恰是最不必要的，荒謬過後再次的清醒，反而只會凸顯所有可笑之事——然而最後他仍舊睜開了眼睛。第一件察覺的，是那蹄聲必定來自精靈的馬。而第二件察覺的，則是當陽光進入鐵灰色的眸子裡的同時，很快便引發了頭顱深處一陣反常的疼痛不適。

 

「……唔。」  
喉間擠出一聲略帶嘶啞的悶哼，Celebrimbor抬手扶住了額角，微微蹙著眉，反射性的眯起眼來。這樣一來他的視線再度陷入暫時性的昏黑。自從昨晚的最後一刻開始，一路數來，時間的推進就像雪白沙灘上的浪與水流不著痕跡，甚至可說是縹緲，缺少存在的空間；他輕輕吐出一口氣，稍微仰起頭，讓自己整個人都能重新陷入柔軟的床褥之中，然後胡亂的扯過被子蓋過自己的頭。

 

一時之間他幾乎要以為自己回到了平淡無事的兩天前，而在這中間什麼也沒有發生——一如以往。他先從伊瑞詹的這頭騎著馬來，行到那頭去，漫遊一般的翻過迷霧山脈，拜訪山脈對面的老朋友，然後再翻過一次山脈回到這來。畢竟這些年以來一次又一次，他總是重複著這樣的事。  
不過現在他倒是知道了：知道夜色並不足以提供任何一點的隱蔽。他回到黑暗之中，景色便開始倒退。昨夜的段落隨之一點一點的拼湊完全，如一片碎掉的葉因著風聚合成一堆堆塵埃——那是由Varda所灑落的星空遍野！  
當它們垂憐一般的俯照大地的時候——Celebrimbor不禁回憶起了昨天的景色——他頭一次覺得自己的視線竟然是如此清晰。

 

就這樣站著，像一株植物。  
而他的馬不安分的蹭他的肩膀。那個彷彿帶著金色光輝的人朝他緩緩走來。這些飽和的顏色填塞、並充盈他的感官，幾乎像是一種粗暴的給予。他無法抑止自己注視他的腳步，在茂密的草地中卻輕柔移動，並響起溫婉的窸窣聲，然後他的視線向上移動，看著對方一邊他揭下了寬大的深色兜帽。接著是那雙金色的眼睛：它們終於徹底暴露在星辰之下，如一面鏡子。Celebrimbor微微睜大了自己的雙目。

「晚安。」那個男人說。  
「你是從哪裡來到伊瑞詹？」Celebrimbor這樣問他。  
男人沒有回答。  
「這座城市使我想起海的那端，純白色的堤里安城。」  
他用他那平穩好聽的嗓音慢慢地說。  
Celebrimbor深吸一口氣。對方明目張膽的避過了他的問題，他想著自己應該儘量不要發怒，但隨即發現這是多此一舉，他注意到的竟然是別的事：那雙彷彿黃金色澤的眼瞳，因著視線的轉移，而依序映入了不遠處的整座Ost-in-Edhil城那井然有序的燈火——是他的城，進到了他的眼底。這景象在Celebrimbor看起來，就像是把頭頂無法觸及的星空蜷曲，壓縮，柔軟的塑成一個袖珍的天球體，然後在這個男人的眼裡支起它，緩緩旋轉，最後熄滅。

「……不過我想它遠比堤里安擁有更多的悲傷。不是嗎？」  
男人這樣說，打破了短暫的沈默。澄金色的雙眼轉而望向了他。

「……想必你親眼看過堤里安。」  
數秒的無語後，Celebrimbor面無表情的回答。儘管他的語尾卻是不受控制的輕輕一顫。他亡羊補牢的後退了半步，補償似的試圖營造出一種生疏的距離感。  
對方不帶惡意，好奇地注視他。直覺告訴這名精靈巧匠，對這眼前之人應當帶上他慣有的警戒與懷疑。別無它說，只因堤里安的美麗，對那些不屬於第一紀元的種族而言，終究只是存在於傳說之中不真切的文字或歌謠，而這個人在剛剛的句子裡，卻已在在暗示著某種無可採信的可能性。

……儘管在這種狀態下，Celebrimbor幾乎已不能確定自己的所見所聞是否為真。  
是的，畢竟更無法言說的是真實本身。  
——你到底是誰？他咀嚼這句話，一時沒有問出口。

「現在我終於見到了傳說中的諾多直系王族的最後一位後裔。」  
對方卻在此時毫無預警的對他揚起了一抹微笑。

Celebrimbor皺了皺眉。Feanor家族的名號對他而言意味著太多。那是把開了鋒的劍，光芒卻應當藏在寡言的劍鞘裡。他從不樂意自己擁有的身份被一個首次見面的陌生人加以評斷。  
「你還沒有回答你從哪裡來。」他立刻用冷淡的語氣重複他的問題。  
「如今無人明瞭Sauron的陰影真正去處，中土大陸仍承擔著看不見的風險。若是你拒絕回答，也許我得對你以劍相向了。」

男人沒有生氣，反倒輕笑了幾聲。低沈迷人的笑聲，Celebrimbor怪異的這麼想。不可否認，他著實有著一張非常俊美的面貌，體態更是勻稱挺拔。至於他那頭長長的、帶點微卷的落日色的長髮，則隨性的紮成了一束，掠過頸側，垂在胸前。

「我倒不認為您現在打得贏我，Curufin之子。您身上的酒氣似乎有點重。」  
他打趣的說，笑意依舊，不過語氣倒是良好的控制著，並沒有流露出過度的戲謔。  
「……」Celebrimbor閉著嘴不說話。

在那一刻他察覺了這個男人的收放自如，以及這正是他的武器。在數秒後再次開口時，那男人的語氣已然一轉，平穩的沉了幾分，一字一句清清楚楚，卻沒有任何侵略性。  
他說：「我來自林頓，後來我也來自流浪的曠野。而在更之前，我來自海的那端：那個名為維林諾的地方。」

 

Celebrimbor猛然的一頓。「維林諾？……這不、」他慌張的向後退了一步。然而反駁之語僅來得及滑出脣齒，那人卻毫無預警一手拉住了他的肩。

「我是一個邁雅。」他說。  
Celebrimbor屏息。他們的距離被迫拉近，近到他可以直視著他那美的驚人的狹長瞳孔，而這成了他唯一能做的事情。甚至不包括呼吸。

「我所帶來的是更多創造的能力。」他聽見他的聲音這樣說著，誇張的近在咫尺。「我像你們諾多族一樣師出於奧力，並從維林諾來到這裡，受人之託幫助你們。儘管陰影籠罩，但這座城必能成為最明亮的光。它將更勝於貢多林的力量、更美於明霓國斯的輝煌，更穩固於米納斯提力斯的堅強。」

「……你是邁雅？」

「而你是Feanor家族的最後一人。」

Celebrimbor一時吐不出隻字片語。他試圖理解某種超出了眼前的影子，卻不合時宜的察覺肩上的手掌傳來溫度：那並不是一個冰冷的造物。而確實，創造更多的事物正是他所渴望。然而，從林頓……？交雜的思緒讓他混亂困惑。  
「給我一個答案就好……告訴我你的身份。」最後Celebrimbor這樣要求他。

「Lord of Gifts是我的名號。我帶著餽贈之禮而來，並尋找著它們應有的主人。」他如實回答他。金色的眼睛於此微微瞇起，又復展露出一抹毫無意圖的微笑。

「你可以叫我Annatar。」

 

...tbc


	5. Chapter 5

『Annatar』。

Celebrimbor不自覺的念了一次這個名字：Annatar。

而他的形象早已經同金與澄聯想在一起。一種制約式的，如此華美卻…虛浮。他再一次睜開眼睛，滿天的星斗悉數褪去。天亮了。

 

他這一次終於離棄了床鋪。掀開自己身上淺色的被褥，順手扯過一旁赭紅色的長袍披上。宿醉的頭疼還沒有褪去。Celebrimbor微微眯起眼，伸手向旁，摸到了一旁櫃上的銀杯，拿起來仰頭一口氣飲盡了裡頭冰涼的水。  
他輕輕嘆息一聲。單手攏起頸邊的長髮，順至肩後，一邊走到了窗邊朝外頭看去。  
那喚醒自己的聲音確實是信使的馬蹄。

一匹灰白色的駿馬，正穿過一整片的草原，朝著Ost-in-Edhil的城門奔馳而去。精靈天生優良的視力讓他分毫不差的注意到馬匹上繫著一面小小的銀藍色旗幟。Celebrimbor甚至不必多加思考，知道那一定是來自林頓的信。

他靜靜站立許久，直到目送那人進入了Ost-in-Edhil城裡去，然後才漫不經心的換下寬大的寢袍。他踱回衣櫃前，像是準備出遊似的挑出一套簡單的衣服，特地選擇了令人感到舒適放鬆的亞麻淺色。然後他打開門，吹了聲響哨，他那匹漂亮的栗色母馬很快便撒蹄跑來。

Celebrimbor輕輕拍了拍牠，隨即利落的翻上了馬背，同樣朝著不遠處的城門疾馳而去。

 

伊瑞詹——冬青之地。成片的冬青木是這裡最浩蕩的美景。每當太陽初升，白色的Ost-in-Edhil佇立在谷地的中央被光所洗淨，傍著滿山的巨樹便悄然耳語，山裡的風能夠一路吹拂至遙遠的海港邊。  
Celebrimbor策馬進入了城門。第一個真正進入視野的是層層交疊的階梯。他下了馬，將繮繩遞給了一旁的侍衛，接著Celebrimbor邁步走上了台階。這些台階將通往主要宮殿的大廳。它們在他眼皮底下無止盡延伸，他輕緩的腳步在階面規律敲響。彷彿不斷往邊緣褪去，如枯葉彼此覆蓋；或者說是隱沒在稀薄的大氣與塵埃裏頭。有時候Celebrimbor會覺得Ost-in-Edhil的樓梯實在太多了，在各種層面上，這些台階只是發揮了極佳的拖延效果。不過隨即他又想起，這城明明是他所設計的。

Galadriel當然已經站在那裡。她一身純白，長長的裙擺瀉地。Celebrimbor不住的凝視住她的背影，遲來的晨光跳躍在她鉑金色的長髮上。女王身邊的小圓桌上躺著兩封信。一封已經拆開，微微起皺的封口被陽光照的發亮，像一片輕薄的鳥羽。她正背對著門口讀著信。那名信使靜立在一旁，對他的到來致以一個小動作的行禮。

「Telperinquar。」女王沒有回過頭，語氣平和的開口喚他。他致以同樣的問候，走到了圓桌旁，白色的桌面反射了從屋頂特意修築的取光口照射下來的溫煦日光，映出米白的信紙的倒影。他瞥了Galadriel一眼，已然察覺此刻氛圍中的異樣，然而他並無多加過問，儘是拿起了有著自己名字的那封信。

 

『致Telperinquar：』

Celebrimbor修長的手指輕撫過信封。只需稍微審視上頭的家徽，便知道這信來自林頓的至高王Gil-galad。他順過躺在信件一旁的銀拆信刀，將信封打開來，開始逐行閱讀。直覺式的，邊讀邊辨認起Gil-galad的筆跡裡應當帶有的情緒：略微挑起的字尾，某幾句話的後半段那些較深的筆跡，頓點與逗點多次僵硬的停頓，造成信紙上的輕微凹陷。他帶著非常謹慎的心態在寫這封信。認知到這件事的同時，Celebrimbor忍不住一挑眉。

事實上信的開頭並無特別之處。林頓的至高王向他詢問了伊瑞詹的近況，並略帶歉意的說明距離上一封信似乎已過了一段時日，前些日子雜務繁忙，久未聞問他的消息，實感抱歉。他一直讀到第三行，才終於出現了讓他感到真正在意的內容：

『……我必須坦誠相告，近日林頓蒞臨了一名值得留意之人。赤金色的長髮，澄金色的眼睛，自稱帶著維拉的餽贈而來。但如你所知，憤怒之戰一役，僅是將Morgoth流放至虛空之境，他的爪牙並無全數遭毀。我和Elrond商議過後，尚無法信任吾等所不熟悉之物，遂將該人拒於林頓領土之外……』

「……」  
閱讀至此，Celebrimbor心中已然一凜。他幾乎是立刻知道他的堂弟所提起的對象必定是指Annatar。同一時間，他這才明白Annatar當時以「我來自林頓」作為一半的回答，原來是這個意思。  
但Annatar並無隱瞞自己確實曾被拒於林頓之外的意思。一股奇怪的動搖和安心感同時湧上心中，Celebrimbor定了定神，鐵灰色的眸子擒住那些繁複的昆雅文字，繼續向下讀去。

『……並非質疑你的判斷能力或者智慧，我為我的失禮道歉，但是Telperinquar，我親愛的堂兄，我希望你多加留心。假以時日，若此人前去你們的領土伊瑞詹，請務必和Galadriel以及Celeborn再三商榷，再行定奪。』

他草草掃過了信末落筆雅致的署名，接著很快放下了信，抬頭望向Galadriel。他相信Galadriel一定也是收到類似的警告。對方那色淺卻無比深邃的眸子正分毫不差的直視著自己。不過她一時倒沒有說話，向前走了幾步，來到了他的身旁。

 

「我希望你已接收到了同樣的訊息。」她開口說。語氣不輕不重。Celebrimbor點了點頭。  
那一瞬間他的眼底幾不可察的掠過一絲游移，關於這一切奇怪的巧合和時機，不過不足半秒便再度回望她的眼睛。「事實上，」他說。他對精靈女王從來實不相瞞，這次他同樣立刻據實以報：「我必須告訴妳，Nerwen，我昨晚已經見到了Gil-galad所說的這個人。他自稱Lord of the Gifts，是的，赤金色的長髮、澄金色的眼睛，不是艾爾達或者別的什麼，他是一個邁雅。」

「邁雅同樣有善惡之分。」Galadriel平淡而不失公正的提醒他。

儘管他深切明白Galadriel絕對是以她超凡的智慧和洞察力說出任何一句話，然而此話一出卻讓Celebrimbor心中湧起一陣無以名狀的不悅。他很快的試著壓抑住這種不理性的情愫。「我知道。」他以耐心的語氣地回應她，半晌的停頓，隨後卻又補上了一句：「我難道會不明白麼。」

一段刻意的空白使場面變得僵硬。一時之間他們兩人都沒有說話。Celebrimbor突然希望Celeborn也在這裡，至少Galadriel便能有一個後盾，這樣才足夠公平……他為什麼不在這裡？他亂七八糟的想著。或者Gil-galad為什麼不親自來這裡。倘若他真的如此重視這件事，甚至讓最快的信使遞送這兩封信件的話。

 

「如果我冒犯了你……我向你致歉，Telperinquar。」  
女王再度開口時，眉間浮現了一絲矛盾與憂傷。她的態度幾乎是過快的軟化，期望將對話的氣氛恢復原狀。  
「沒事。」Celebrimbor很快的說。他撇開視線，無法控制的感到自責。「該道歉的是我。抱歉，Nerwen。」  
「他是否提及他將帶來的餽贈會是什麼？」Galadriel不再周旋在原本的話題上，轉了個話鋒問他。

Celebrimbor緘默了半刻。在半晌的思量後，他回答：「……是創造。」

「你讓他走了嗎？」

Celebrimbor輕輕的嘆出一口氣。  
「是的。」

 

Galadriel了然于心的凝視著遠方。他不會選擇寬容以對這個詞彙，因為她並沒有對他施以任何譴責。他們昨日分開後，接著發生的事情顯然太過飽和，出乎任何人的意料。她上前輕按住他的肩膀，又復鬆開手。「Telpe，他去了哪裡？」她就事論事的問。「我想我們有必要見見他。」  
然而Celebrimbor對這個問題回以一個略微苦澀的、短促的微笑。「他說他必會再來見我——我是說，見我們——然後他就離開了。」

「他去了哪裡？」她重複一樣的問題。

Celebrimbor卻只是莫可奈何的輕輕搖頭：「只是轉身走掉，也許往冬青之地的邊境去了。」

「他在等待我們允許他。」Galadriel沉吟道。「Telperinquar，你認為他想去哪裡？在迷霧山脈的西側……」

 

「……」  
Celebrimbor忽然微微睜大了眼睛。一個妥貼的、確定的答案像一支錘子敲擊他的腦海——他怎麼會沒有想到？他怎麼會沒有想到……他懊惱自己的遲鈍，一邊迅速將信件收起，然後轉身便往大門的方向快步走去。

「Nerwen！」他三步並作兩步的跨過層層階梯，一邊回過頭了對她喊。染上了一絲激動情緒的聲音同時撞進了彼此的耳裡。「他去了都靈之門！妳在這裡等我，我定會把他帶回來見妳！」

 

 

 

...TBC


	6. Chapter 6

Celebrimbor騎著快馬，一路朝凱薩督姆國境西方的都靈之門去。這匹馬是早在第一紀元以前，他們Feanor家族從維林諾離開時一併帶走的百匹良駒之一。儘管大部份的馬兒都已戰死在往後的多場凌亂戰爭之中，唯獨這女孩是僥倖的幸存者；就和他一樣。

 

馬蹄的節奏十分輕盈，如馭著風，又彷彿踏在一片片細小的葉子所拼湊而成的小徑上，毫不拖泥帶水。Celebrimbor仰面看向因著水氣而暈開成一個白圈的太陽，篤定自己應當不出多久就能抵達目的地，頂多半日路程。今日的山區罕見的沒有太濃厚的霧，視野較往常開闊許多，對趕路非常有利。他優秀的視力毫無阻礙地穿過拂面而來的陣陣薄霧，一路上見到許多被矮人們所開挖的礦脈入口。私人開採的入口多半被長長的野草遮蔽住，有的佈上了家族的名號標記所有權，以生硬的矮人文字書寫。這些開採者遍佈整個山區，倒也和精靈相安無事。

一段路後他繞過一個轉角，隨即發覺這裡的路突然變得顛簸起來，碎石子變多了，道路也變窄，右半邊的山壁整片向下落去，形成一個峽溝，以至於Celebrimbor必須慢下馬速。他讓馬兒以接近小快步的方式繼續前進，幾塊白色的小石子因為他們的腳步而被踢落到一旁的山溝裡去，發出窸窣聲響。數個已經報廢的礦坑推車被棄置在路口的邊緣，一只像是烏鴉的黑鳥站在推車的扶手上，像是一個風標。那鳥正對著堅硬的推車邊緣敲打牠剛剛到手的堅果。

Celebrimbor突發決定要勒馬停下。他看向那隻鳥，「Manwe在上，」他出聲道，像是一個招呼。鳥兒停止了動作，抬起頭來，用一雙晶亮的烏黑雙目看他，嘴裡依舊叼著牠的堅果。艾爾達多半能夠和動物溝通，這不是什麼稀奇的事。  
「我能否問你一個問題：你在這一帶有沒有看見任何一個外來者呢？」Celebrimbor問。

聽見這個疑問，鳥兒振振翅膀，發出了幾聲低啞的鳴叫回應他。不過這一叫，原本正被敲打的堅果立刻掉出了牠的鳥喙，滾到推車裡去。鳥兒大吃一驚，埋怨的尖叫一聲，迅速撲進推車裡去追回牠的堅果。  
Celebrimbor忍不住抱歉的笑出來。「我知道了，謝謝你。」他說。小腿稍微使力夾了下馬腹，馬兒再度開始向前走去。

 

『離這裡不遠，是一個頭髮的顏色像是夕陽的人。』

 

方向確實沒有錯。不知為何，這一回當證明了自己的判斷準確，他感到一種不同以往的、格外的沾沾自喜。對Celebrimbor來說這種感覺其實不陌生，在過去——尤其是第一紀元那時——每當他掌握了一種新的技術或是新的靈感突破，都會切身領悟到相似的喜悅感。不過這樣的眷顧已經將近幾十年沒有出現了。流亡諾多族深陷厄運與戰火的灼燒裡，除了劍以外，大部份的事物都遭到遺棄。直到現在，他們才有機會開始慢慢的重新拾回它們。

精靈巧匠不經意的思考起這些事。臉頰被松樹的枝葉輕搔過去時，Celebrimbor也只是慢了一拍地往自己臉上摸了一下。他想得有些走起神了。也許是因為自己對邁雅非常不熟悉的關係——最後Celebrimbor下了這樣的結論。  
而對不熟悉的事物產生探索與釐清真理的渴望，總是時時充盈在自己的胸口。他的身體裡也有一簇火焰：名為納入，以及創造。那是真正催動他的一切。

 

度過那片碎石路段花了不少時間，讓進度拖慢了許多。  
當Celebrimbor終於能夠再次策馬急奔時，他注意到山嵐再度開始湧現。太陽航向了天頂，整體天色卻反而變暗了。

他那雙鐵灰色的眸子轉向正前方。細微的變化是轉瞬之間的，起先只是白茫之中湧起一股漩，有點像是羅瑞安噴泉裏頭的水汽打著小轉，接著撲面的水霧開始沈重起來。他甚至能感覺到睫毛上凝結了細小的水珠，馬兒的蹄尖踏過的地方掀起無數繁複的白色漩渦。

霧氣從山頂緩緩沈降如無數的巨翼、同時又如波濤般從山腳湧上來。兩路交融在一起，迅速填滿了原本清晰的去路。

很快的Celebrimbor發現世界只剩下自己了。甚至連窄道兩旁的樹都快要看不清楚，紛紛退後成了一幢幢模糊的影子。他均勻的呼吸著，聽著馬蹄穩穩作響，突來的迷霧並沒有使他感到慌亂。儘管有些困惑，照理來說晴朗無霧的天氣不會變化的這麼迅速。他開始評估起自己是否還能如願在半日內抵達。他在霧中繼續前進，不過減慢了速度。他想起自己在伊瑞詹時有耳聞，這種廢棄的無名礦坑裡很可能躲藏著邪惡的生物。這些東西總趁著大霧時才離巢狩獵。這使他不得不提高了警戒。

 

當一支箭矢嗖的擦過耳際時，Celebrimbor幾乎是反射性的避開來。

他迅速徒手接住了第二支箭矢，還有餘裕感覺了下這支箭差勁的手感，箭羽安插的平衡性更是嚴重不良，看也不必看便知道這支箭來自半獸人粗陋的打造技術。他將它隨便扔掉，同時微微壓低了身子。

穿透整團的霧氣會使箭的方向稍微偏斜，並且發出較一般狀況下更明顯的的箭羽聲。第三支箭矢射來時，被他順勢拔劍的動作砍落。接著他腳跟往馬腹使力一踢，低喝一聲，瞬間放開繮繩、讓馬隨著自己的意思朝正前方全力奔馳起來。

 

冰冷的風吹在臉上微微刺痛他的肌膚。破開濃霧的那瞬間，迎面而來的是一小片群聚的漆黑，以及劣質鎧甲不光滑的表面散射的一點陽光。果不其然——犀利的灰瞳在自己足夠接近前掃過了所有敵人：八成是埋伏在這裡等著宰殺某個倒霉鬼的半獸人。數量不多，只有約十名左右，這些醜陋的種族全都沒有攜帶坐騎，估計是將唯一的馬蹄聲直接默認為了獵殺的目標。  
他們見到他沖出來，亂七八糟的喊起來。方才那拿著弓箭對著霧裡的他胡亂攻擊的、站在最前頭的半獸人再次舉起了武器。

Celebrimbor不耐煩地嘖了一聲。他一向厭惡自己的時程被這種事情打亂。讓馬猛然調轉，朝半獸人弓箭手的反方向拐彎跑開，避開了另一箭。隨即以空出的左手抽起掛在馬側的大弓，原本已持著劍的右手則從箭袋裡抽出一支精巧的箭矢。在雙手都握著武器的狀態下，他將那名半獸人弓箭手利落的射殺。

在對方尚未備妥其他遠距離攻擊的狀態下，他很快導正馬匹的方向，拉滿了弓，反過來先發制人。馬兒默契十足的沒有停下。撒著蹄子繞了一個小圓弧，再度朝著半獸人的方向衝過去。Celebrimbor連放了幾箭，殺死幾個敵人，一邊評估著馬奔跑的速度。在距離拉得夠近時，Celebrimbor果斷扔掉了弓。輕劍一個轉手，舞出一片銀色的劍花，動作利落的改握起劈砍的起式。一衝進半獸人群裡便接連砍掉了兩個醜陋的頭顱，幾滴汙穢的血液濺到了精靈的領口，使他不悅的皺了皺眉。

這群半獸人想必已很久沒有狩獵到任何肉食。戰鬥中他很快察覺他們的力量完全不成氣候，Celebrimbor以一種可說是壓倒性的攻勢，迅速開始擊潰他們。比起以前自己參加過的每一場戰爭，這些敵人的強度著實毫無看頭。

然而他仍提醒自己維持一定的謹慎，畢竟數量上是徹底的敵眾我寡，而大意一向不是他的作風。  
直到最後一個半獸人終於倒在自己的劍下，Celebrimbor才終於允許自己呼出一口長氣。

 

他草率的環顧了下周遭，姑且當作檢視自己的戰績，然後便一夾馬腹，驅使馬從屍體堆裡儘快離開。畢竟艾爾達天性不喜殺戮。無論是濃厚的血腥味、半獸人的臭味，或者是滿布眼前交錯雜亂的屍體，都在在使Celebrimbor感到由衷厭惡。

——這下路程進度又更落後了，他心情沮喪地想。  
雖然戰鬥頗為順利，但仍消耗掉了他大量的體力。Celebrimbor喘著氣，抬手抹去額角的汗水。然而這動作卻又不經意在額上擦上了一道血污，他不免感到一陣懊惱，嘆了口氣。甩去劍上的黑血，還劍入鞘。  
他隨即想道，看來回去找Nerwen前，得先換套衣服才行。

 

走了一小段距離後精靈終於翻身下馬。他踢開一具屍體，彎腰撿起了被壓在下面的、方才被自己扔掉的大弓。他把弓上的灰塵和些許血跡拂去，然後又轉頭去尋找這兒有沒有還可使用的精靈箭矢能回收繼續用的。也許是戰鬥帶來的疲憊和鬆懈，他並沒有注意到一個半獸人睜開了眼睛。而當他回過身的時候，一支黑色的箭矢幾乎是同時被狠狠釘上了他的右肩。

「……！」  
Celebrimbor大吃一驚。那個未死的半獸人甚至放棄使用弓箭，而是直接以手握著箭矢深深刺進他肩膀。他三兩步往後退開，肩上很快傳來一股奇怪的痲痹感。Celebrimbor顧不得這些，只是迅速拔出劍來，一劍砍掉半獸人的手。粗壯的手臂掉到地上仍不斷抽蓄著，灑落一地髒污的黑血。隨即他一返身再補一劍。這一劍直直刺進了對方喉嚨。  
敵人發出了令人作嘔的嘶嘶聲，口中湧出血，終於真正的倒了下去，失去呼吸。Celebrimbor蹙著眉，瞪視那終於死透的屍體。「……早知道應該要每個都補一刀，畢竟大意不是我的作風。」他自嘲的想著。然後決定至少先上馬再行整頓。隨即肩上卻傳來了一股遲來的劇痛。痛得他悶哼出聲。

Celebrimbor頓了下腳步。這種疼痛已經很久不曾體會到了，估計是半獸人慣用的參了毒的箭矢，在過去的幾場戰事中偶爾當然也會中個一兩箭，但那都是好幾百年以前的事了。那感覺簡直像是被燒紅的鐵劍刺進骨頭裡，一點也不討人喜歡。  
Celebrimbor反射性的握住箭身，沒想太多便將它粗暴的拔出來。大量的血隨即湧出。扔開那箭矢的同時他重重靠上了馬兒的身側，緊按著肩膀試圖平息那股疼痛。經驗告訴他這毒並不致命，所以其實並不特別要緊。唯獨失血量得稍微留意一些。

他閉了閉眼，再度睜開時，想著應該得把傷口包紮起來。他探手往馬側的行囊裡摸索，隨即發現自己居然沒有攜帶任何藥品或繃帶。

「維拉啊……」他痛苦的小聲咕噥。最後只好撕下披風的一角，草草往自己肩上綑了兩圈。然後便不再浪費任何一點時間，再度騎上了馬。

 

他又走了一點兒路。其實最後這段路並不是真的非常遠，因為他根本來不及抵達凱薩督姆的西門。當Annatar的身影出現在視線中時，Celebrimbor還以為那是太陽西斜所造成的、一道夕陽色的錯覺。或者是自己真的已經失血過多了。

「Annatar？」他忍不住喊他。察覺自己的語氣不知為何參雜了反常的急躁，他馬上又閉上了嘴。然而那名金色的邁雅似乎早就在等待他的到來。不需他叫喚，他已經自行離開了身後清澈的河水，朝他走來。這條河幾乎是這一帶唯一的無名河，必須要越過它才能抵達凱薩督姆的邊境。  
幸好Annatar在這裏。Celebrimbor實在不認為自己現在的狀態適合渡河。

 

「還真找到你了，」他有些疲憊的說，一邊翻下馬，腳步落地的瞬間稍微踉蹌了下，不過他很快不著痕跡的穩住身子。「你得跟我回去伊瑞詹一趟，Annatar。Nerwen她——」

「你受傷了。」Annatar打斷他。

「……」  
Celebrimbor原本有些過快的說話節奏被迫中斷。他略顯緊繃的注視著他。「……是的。」半秒的沈默後精靈以一種近似於平和的語氣如實回答。「我在路上碰到一小群半獸人。」

 

Annatar沒有再說話。他的模樣仍和昨夜的記憶裡一樣，高貴，醒目，最重要的是，毫無侵略性，這樣的事實多少——無論原因為何——放鬆了Celebrimbor原先不安的情緒。  
他默然的站著，任由邁雅接近自己。他看著Annatar微微低下頭，檢視自己蒼白的臉色，隨後邁雅金色的眸子稍微眯起，這似乎是這名邁雅的一點私人習慣，尤其當他在觀察或者思考什麼的時候。

「讓我看看你的傷。」邁雅隨後說。  
不帶要求或命令，然而卻讓Celebrimbor陷入一種奇怪的為難。他畢竟是要將一個被Gil-galad所懷疑之人請回伊瑞詹，好讓Galadriel加以審視，實在不應當讓他替自己治療或者接受任何額外的關切。

「謝謝，不過不用了。」Celebrimbor選擇婉拒他。「只是支箭。」

「毒箭。」Annatar補充道。

這使Celebrimbor一時不知該說些什麼。邁雅沒有等待Celebrimbor做出反應，只是靠近了他一些，擅自將那幾乎要鬆脫的暫時包紮用的布料解了開來。深紅色的布先是染上血再乾涸，變成了古怪的鐵鏽色。邁雅看也不看，將那布隨意扔掉。  
然後他小心地將精靈的領口敞開來，以便露出右肩的傷處，並仔細觀察審視著。

 

Celebrimbor隱約之間覺得這景況必定非常古怪，卻又拿不定自己究竟該有什麼反應比較適當。最後他什麼也沒說，僅是微蹙著眉，注視著Annatar的手掌輕輕覆上傷處。Annatar似乎有種特別的能力，能將某種力量提取出來、轉而灌輸到其他容器裡。因為他清晰的感受到一股熱度，從邁雅的掌心中湧出，進入他的身體，自他的傷口擴散開。很快的、劇痛開始減緩了，隨即那股熱流通往他的四肢百骸。他感覺自己像一片落葉，從軸心往四周迸發無數細膩的葉脈，包裹成一張緊密的網絡。Celebrimbor突然感受到了一股奇異的疲憊感，卻又不讓人特別緊張。

 

他好像聽見了Lorien花園的泉水聲，那些澄金色的泉水。來自維林諾的美夢裡。


	7. Chapter 7

Celebrimbor的意識恢復過來時發現自己正在馬背上。他對馬很熟悉，也因此也完全排除了是船隻或者其他任何一種能夠載物的東西在承載自己的可能性。只有一件事超出了他的理解範疇，就是有個人正在指引他的馬前進，而且這個人就坐在自己的後頭。

黑髮的精靈眨了眨眼，在意識到自己正極度失態的讓自己全身的重量毫無保留的靠在身後那人身上同時，幾乎可說是反射性的迅速坐直了身子，錯愕的睜著一雙鐵灰色的眼睛。對方察覺到了他的動靜，一只手輕輕碰了下他的肩膀。「你醒了。」金瞳的邁雅那輕易能被辨識的聲音在他耳後響起。

哦，維拉在上。

Celebrimbor在整理著思緒的同時，意味到這並不是什麼足以為奇的發展。他瞥過視線，看見迷霧山脈的支脈正向後退去。他有些泄氣的蹙著眉，抬手揉了揉額角。腦袋仍有些昏沈發脹，不過前幾刻鐘時因為中了毒箭未妥善處理而產生的酸軟無力之感倒已幾乎消失無蹤了。

「我昏過去了嗎……？」他略顯懊惱地確認道。這段期間全然的空白讓他直覺式地做出這樣的猜測，而果不其然，邁雅應了一聲，不過同時也讓他不必太擔心。

「距離你昏過去也才過了一會兒而已。」他說。其他的細節倒也沒有多提。

「你要跟我回伊瑞詹嗎？」Celebrimbor很快又問。他當然沒有忘記自己單槍匹馬來到都靈之門的目的。

「我正讓你的馬載我們往伊瑞詹去。」Annatar給予他的答案是令人滿意的。不過Celebrimbor很快又有些不放心了起來。「你知道往伊瑞詹的路怎麼走？」他問他。

「知道。」Annatar毫不遲疑地回答。「都靈之門一路向西，越過迷霧山脈再往南轉。冬青谷地其實不難找，Feanorian。我之前也是這樣找到你的。」

Celebrimbor從喉嚨裡發出一聲不帶任何意思的輕哼。都靈之門一路向西……他試圖讓自己稍微坐正些，微微低下頭時忍不住盯住了邁雅握著繮繩的手。

「你為什麼會來都靈之門？」他忍不住質疑道。

不知怎麼他一直想將繮繩的控制權拿回來。邊想著，他微微偏過了頭，不經意地發覺自己能從眼角的餘光、將邁雅夕陽似的髮色收進視線裡。馬兒流暢地奔跑著，使得那些漂亮的髮絲隨著風飛揚起來。「我偶然從一些矮人口中聽聞他們是如何描述這件傑出的作品。」Annatar回答的毫不拖泥帶水。似是察覺到他的目光，投給了他一個意味深長的凝視。「伊希爾丁金屬，提取自秘銀，能透過密文的詠誦來加以啟動。非常了不起呢，Telperinquar，讓人印象深刻。」

「……過獎。」Celebrimbor儘量不讓自己的語氣聽起來太僵硬或冷漠。

事實上他不能否認，伊希爾丁的名號被邁雅提起，著實使他感到一種幾不可察的喜悅感。而這種情愫使他在停頓半晌後忍不住又開口說道：「我們和凱薩督姆的矮人合作，所以掌握了不少秘銀的礦脈與冶煉技術，那確實是一種非常有趣的礦物。」

「遠不及你的天賦來得讓人感興趣。」

「……那是兩回事，邁雅。」Celebrimbor皺著眉說。

 

回程的路上濃霧更甚。不過Annatar顯然毫不在意。Eru的造物有著各自所應得的、且無法強行改變的力量差異——也許正是因此，Celebrimbor想，邁雅顯然並不畏懼在他所不熟悉的濃霧中迷失。

這一路走得格外順利。他們沒有再碰上任何半獸人的阻攔。唯獨在經過一處轉角時，Celebrimbor忽然想起了什麼似的扭過頭去：來時經過的那輛廢棄的礦車上，那隻讓他問了路的鳥兒當然早就已經飛走了，只留下一些碎掉的堅果殼。

 

離開了山區後，濃霧很快就被拋在身後。在天空恢復澄澈時Celebrimbor猛然抬首，Varda的繁星不知何時已悄然躍上了天際，撒成一整片令人心醉的光輝，時間已經是夜晚了。

他們從漸趨平緩的山坡奔馳而下，朝著冬青群生的谷地而去。幾隻夜鷺被馳騁的馬兒驚擾，振翅飛出樹梢。兩個站哨的守衛也許是聽見騷動，很快便迎上前來，似乎有意阻攔。不過當他們一看見馬上同樣乘著Celebrimbor，便立刻停下了原本的動作，改而向他們行了禮。

「My Lord。」其中一名守衛開口。「Lady Galadriel正在等候您。」

 

Celebrimbor點了一下頭表示理解，順便在這個一眨眼的空隙間，他終於如願將繮繩的控制權從邁雅的手中奪了回來。

「請幫我轉告Nerwen，我馬上就過去。」他說。

其中一名侍衛點頭答應，馬上就領命離開了。Celebrimbor注意到那個留下來的衛士正用好奇的眼神看著他和Annatar。Annatar對他有禮的一笑，Celebrimbor沒有做出什麼額外的表示。他隨後調轉馬頭，也不作說明，徑自朝著另一個方向去。

 

……白天的時候所受的傷已經好轉許多了，Celebrimbor在重新握住繮繩後這樣估量著。只有在稍微使力時仍感有些疼痛，估計明日就能復原。不過他仍舊認為自己得換了這身衣服再去見Galadriel比較妥當，免得上頭的血跡讓她起了不必要的擔心。

後頭的邁雅倒是什麼都沒問。他正像他們前一夜碰面時那樣，邊任由馬匹載著，邊舉目遙望，將整個谷地收進眼底去。

 

守衛替他們打開了宮殿的大門，一聲沈重的聲響，隨之而來的是踩上堅硬地面的清脆腳步聲。Celebrimbor領著Annatar走上了那一層一層的階梯。階梯的兩旁都點著冷色的Feanor燈，照得整條路一派明亮，伊瑞詹的夜晚總是讓人感到平和而安寧。

邁雅顯然對這座宮殿充滿了興趣，四處看著打量舉目所及的範圍內的建築內部。Ost-in-Edhil從裡到外都以白色為主色，這使得整個空間即使到了夜晚也不顯黑暗。而確實就如邁雅曾說過的：這座城受到堤里安的影響甚巨。邁雅伸出了手，輕輕撫摸經過身旁的一根細緻樑柱。

「是誰設計的？」他問。

Celebrimbor回頭看了他一眼。「你認為呢？當你已如此慷慨的多次稱讚我的天賦之後。」

「確認罷了。」Annatar勾起微笑。「正如我先前所說……你們總是很念舊。」

「……」  
Celebrimbor一時語塞。即使擁有Feanorian天生善於雄辨的資質，此時他也找不出一句話來反駁他——或者說他並不想予以反駁。他動了動嘴唇，又復閉上，隨後什麼也沒說出口，別開了臉。「跟上，快到了。」他最後這樣告知他。腳步再一次繼續，在那之後也沒有再回頭。

 

Galadriel在大廳裡迎接他們。女王似乎早已經等待多時，看見了他們出現便站起身來，一襲白色的長裙隨之委地。大廳中還有其他人同在，一名是書記，另外兩名則是侍衛。Celebrimbor大步走向女王，給了她一個親暱的擁抱。「Nerwen，」他說。讓彼此的臉頰輕貼了下，隨後放開她，向後退開了一小步。  
「抱歉，路上突然起大霧，耽擱了時間。」

「我的士兵告訴我你獨自一人離開伊瑞詹，沒有帶上護衛。你有碰見半獸人嗎？」Galadriel關切地問他，Celebrimbor在某些時候的莽撞總是令她無比擔憂。聞言Celebrimbor輕鬆地笑起來。「有，不過都解決掉了。」他說。

事實上這也不算是撒謊。接著他便側過了身子，好讓邁雅露面——一抹火燒似的顏色遂毫無遮攔地闖進了白色平靜的空間裡。Galadriel微微睜大了眼睛。

 

而金色的邁雅目光微斂，向Galadriel微微低下頭致意。

「Finarfin之女，Lady Galadriel——昔日的Alatariel[5]——很榮幸能見到您。」

 

女王的身形微乎其微地停頓住。已經很久很久了，她的昆雅名已經很久不再被呼喚，而如今這個名字再度躍於眼前這名邁雅靈巧的舌尖。一時間她沒有應答，只是凝視。邁雅對此不為所動，不過他抬起了原本低垂的頭，黃金般的一雙惹眼的眸子也直視著對方。一旁的Celebrimbor看向了Galadriel——女王臉上的神情如今難以定義。似乎是正思索著什麼，以及——以更尖銳的角度而言——正試圖試探什麼。

數秒的僵持後，出乎Celebrimbor的意料，她低下了頭，對邁雅致以了一個微微的頷首。「Annatar……Lord of Gifts。」她喃喃地說。

隨後，在Celebrimbor以為這場會面將會就此無風無浪地結束時，Galadriel問了他一個問題：「請告訴我，您為什麼選擇伊瑞詹？」

 

這句話一出，現場所有人——無論是Celebrimbor，或者一旁的書記與衛士——都陷入了屏息。一時之間，這個廳堂裡頭所有的視線都落到了Annatar的身上。Celebrimbor直覺性的退開一步。他望著邁雅冷靜的側臉，隨後他又看見了Ost-in-Edhil座落在他眼底的倒影。突然之間，無以名狀地，他極度渴望Annatar能夠給她、給他們——或者是說，給他——一個完美的答案。

 

 

...TBC

[5]Alatariel：Galadriel以前的昆雅名。在丈夫Celeborn給予她Galadriel這個辛達語名字後，Galadriel就不再使用昆雅名了。


End file.
